


Restoring the Rifleman

by Dragoncat (Dragoncat1991)



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncat1991/pseuds/Dragoncat
Summary: After the defeat of Egil, the goddess Meyneth has reversed Fiora's mechonization, but couldn't do the same to Gadolt. The machina doctor Linada is up for the job. Rated M for detailed references to sex, but the actual sex is offscreen. AU.Now edited to include the sex in a separate chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

The pups were out! Finally! The machina woman Linada had been observing this particular volff pack for a few years now, and they'd warmed up to her, but still kept their distance. She was certain she'd seen those pups being created. From what she knew of organic lifeforms, if a male was on top of a female with their hind ends touching, they were breeding. She didn't know what the pelvic thrusting was for though. More research was needed, but heaven only knew HOW she'd research that...the homs of the Bionis were organic lifeforms too, but...

This was the pups' first hunt, it looked like. Linada had a good view from the base of one of the Fallen Arm's digits. The pack surrounded a ponio herd, picked out an old and frail one, and attacked. After a brief chase and scuffle, the old ponio gave up. The pups got to eat from the carcass first! Fascinating, and so was the fact that they only killed the elderly prey.

As she was turning to leave with her notes, Linada nearly collided with a machina child hovering near her face. Machina children, created by their parents externally via waves of energy, looked nothing like the adults. They had to metamorphize when they reached a certain age. And then they would lose their hovering ability, and gain the ability to create children of their own if they desired. This particular boy should have metamorphized years ago, but didn't. He had a rare disorder that prevented him from doing so on his own. Linada had figured out how to help him, being the village doctor, but he'd decided he wasn't ready to grow up yet. If only everyone had that choice! Metamorphosis was confusing and a little scary when it happened forcefully and out of one's control.

"Orkatix, you little scamp, you startled me!" Linada smiled at the boy. "Have you decided you're ready to grow up?"

Orkatix shook his head. "Not yet, no. Those homs are back. And the nopon and entia. It looks like the lady Egil experimented on is full homs again! But they've got a new one with them. He's kind of scary...I think he was also experimented on, but he's nowhere near as trusting as the lady was."

"Seriously? How?"

"From what I picked up, Meyneth did it. But for some reason she couldn't help the man. The homs lady with black hair seems...really close to him." Orkatix paused. "Like, lovey dovey close."

Linada blinked. "I think I know which homs you're talking about, the medic named Sharla. Honestly, I thought the big male with reddish brown hair had a thing for her, I think his name is Reyn? I guess that explains why she didn't seem to be returning his subtle advances. But I wonder why she never mentioned a mate and if THAT happened to him...why she didn't appear worried."

"The one you said is named Reyn, this guy doesn't seem to like him, but I don't blame him."

"Right." Linada nodded. "They must be here so I can restore him. Luckily for them, I found out that it is possible with my technology!"

\----

"Holy crap, Shulk." Reyn spoke in a hushed tone. "What does Sharla see in him? All he does is growl and give death glares to everyone and everything!"

Shulk shrugged. "I'm sure that's not how he normally acts. He's been through a lot."

"I went through the same thing, but I didn't act like that."

Shulk gave Fiora a friendly nuzzle. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but...you'd still be cute if you did."

Fiora chuckled and nuzzled back. "Well, there's your answer, Reyn. Sharla probably thinks Gadolt's behavior is cute."

"I...guess that makes sense." Reyn fidgeted. "I still don't get why that goddess Meyneth couldn't help him too."

"It's simple to understand." The entia, Melia, piped up. "Meyneth had her soul in Fiora, not Gadolt. She can't restore somebody she didn't get to know on a level like that, nor could she soul transfer into a male in the first place."

"But she's a GODDESS. Shouldn't she be able to do anything she wants just by snapping her fingers?"

"Apparently even deities have their limits."

"Shulk's right." Melia nodded.

Fiora grinned. "Imagine a deity soul transferring into the opposite gender though..."

"That'd be hilarious!" Reyn laughed. "What if a male god soul transferred into a female mortal? What do you think she'd do, try to pee standing up?"

"Okay that's enough of that conversation." Shulk said. Melia made a disgusted face.

Meanwhile, Linada and Orkatix had returned to the Hidden Machina Village. The unfamiliar homs man had a frenzied, aggressive look in his blue eyes. His hair was the same golden color as Fiora's, and he was built similar to Reyn, even in the robo shell, his tall, stocky build was clear. He looked at Orkatix and a low growl escaped his throat. He sounded like a volff. "Sharla, you didn't tell me these machina kept pets."

"I am not a pet, I'm a machina myself! I just haven't grown into my adult form yet!"

"What the hell?"

Sharla sighed. "Gadolt, this machina woman in front of you is Linada. She's going to help you. Hopefully..."

Linada smiled. "Yes, you're in luck. I found that it is possible to use genetic material to regenerate the missing organs and reverse Egil's butchery." She glanced over at Fiora, who was sitting down beside Shulk and leaning against him affectionately, and then he touched his lips to her cheek for a second in the classic homs gesture of love. Apparently it was called a kiss. "It's great that Meyneth was able to restore her! Care sharing the reason she couldn't do the same to...Gadolt here?"

The homs named Dunban stood up and walked over. He was a tough war vet with a crippled arm, and apparently he was Fiora's older brother. But they looked nothing alike! There was still a lot Linada had to learn about homs genetics.

"It still boggles my mind." Dunban began to explain. "Meyneth had transferred her soul into Fiora. Because of that, she could easily restore her. But she couldn't do the same to Gadolt. She'd need to know him better first via a soul transfer, which wouldn't be possible anyway because of the differing genders."

"Wow, Meyneth did that?" Linada's eyes widened.

"Apparently." Dunban said.

Sharla stepped forward. "Gadolt is my fiance. So I want him whole again ASAP. I'll help you in any way I can." Gadolt let out another deep growl, his face twisted into a snarl. "Oh, will you please stop that?" Sharla rolled her eyes at him. "Use your words, you're not a dog."

"I don't trust these damn machina. How do I know she won't just make me into that THING permanently? Hell. Egil even tried to erase all my memories, and when he couldn't otherwise, he put some thing on my head that did it as long as it was there!"

"Not all machina are like Egil. How do you expect to be restored otherwise? Don't you want your old body back? If you don't get it back soon, you'll DIE. We've been over this."

Gadolt stared at Linada. His deep blue eyes were quite piercing...almost flashing. Weren't Shulk's eyes also blue? He had a lighter gold in his hair though. Blue eyes with gold hair must've been a common thing in homs...although Fiora's eyes were green.

"Fine." Gadolt finally said after a brief staredown. "If it's the only option, I have no choice but to...trust her."

"I'll be right beside you, don't worry." Sharla said. "She'll need me to help her with anything she doesn't understand yet about homs biology. I'm not a surgeon, no, but I can help."

"The procedure will take an estimated two days, but he'll be asleep the whole time." Linada explained. "Do your companions have that much time, or is there somewhere else you're going?"

"We already smashed Egil." Reyn flexed his biceps and punched his left palm. "So no, not at the moment. Unless you count making our way back home." Brief pause. "Gadolt even helped a little!"

"My bullets barely scratched him." Gadolt seemed to bristle. "I've never felt so useless in my entire life!"

"You say you smashed him, so...that means you killed him, right?" Linada asked.

"Big bad machina dead as doornail!" The nopon, Riki, bounced up and down.

Linada smiled. "I will be informing Chief Miqol then. But the man's treatment comes first. Sharla, Gadolt, follow me."

She led them into the surgery room in the building called Junks, and grabbed some white sheets from the closet and spread them out on the operating table. Various machines and equipment were in the room, along with closets and cabinets. Sharla led Gadolt to the table and told him to lie down on it. He did, but she could tell he still wasn't completely sure about this.

"Your digestive system will have to be regenerated from scratch, and that can take a day once it starts. Once it's regenerated it will be weak for around three weeks. I don't know what the typical homs diet is, but for three weeks, eat only foods that are easy to digest." Linada paused. "Sharla, you'd know what those foods would be, correct?"

Sharla nodded. "The brat diet, like when you have a stomach virus. Bananas, rice, applesauce, toast. Water. And the occasional lemon lime soda."

"Fantastic. I get to eat again and I can't have anything I'm craving?"

"Well what are you craving?" Linada blinked.

"Probably cookies or candy." Sharla chuckled. "He has a major sweet tooth."

"I was actually thinking pizza, but yeah, that too." Gadolt pouted, and all Sharla could do was giggle at that, he looked like a big baby, he was so cute when he was disappointed.

"You'll live, you're a survivor." Sharla reassured her fiance and nuzzled his forehead as Linada fit the mask that would deliver the nitrous oxide, or laughing gas, onto his face. He was out within a few seconds.

"Alright, first thing we have to do is get this shell completely off of him." Linada announced. Within ten minutes they had removed all the metal. Gadolt had some deep, scarred over gashes on his belly...and he was completely naked now. "Fascinating..." Linada was looking at the same area Sharla was. "First time I've seen a male genital organ up close. And of course I've never seen a homs one before at all...are those lumps under it supposed to be there, or are they tumors?"

Sharla blinked. "...Yes, they are supposed to be there."

"They are his sperm producing organs?"

"...Yeah."

"Got it." Linada nodded. "You really wish to mate with him, I can tell. Forgive me for being nosy, but...I've observed volves and ponios, but I've only seen the former mate. I'm curious about how it must have to stiffen to go in and deposit sperm inside the female. Is there a bone in it? Can males control the release of their sperm, like urine?"

"No." Sharla was kind of creeped out. "I'd have to kiss him and cuddle with him, perhaps even touch him down there, until it becomes engorged with blood, that's what stiffens it. And then once he has it inside me, he'd have to thrust with his hips and do some more cuddling and maybe kissing to trigger the...release." _Damn, he's impressive down there...but I knew he would be._

"Oh, so THAT'S what the pelvic thrusting the volves do is for! Thank you! I've been wondering about that for a long time!" Linada sensed that she was making Sharla uncomfortable. _I guess that means it would be uncouth to ask her any further questions...kind of a shame. I still wonder if homs couple belly to back like volves or belly to belly since they're bipedal...perhaps they can do either, depending on preference?_

She dropped the subject and brought over a rack of tubes, a needle, and a syringe. "We'll need three tubes of his blood, then we can run it through the machine that will grow a new stomach and intestines for him. They'll be grown by tomorrow, in the meantime we'll remove the mecha parts Egil put inside him and get his heart pumping at the normal speed again. Right now it pumps at half speed. We'll seal off the blood vessels that would connect to his digestive system until we can put the new organs in him. Do you understand this?"

Sharla winced. "My poor man...he suffered a lot..." She looked at Gadolt's face. The laughing gas mask mainly just covered his nose, so she could see his closed eyes and mouth. The corner of his mouth was open just a bit and he was drooling on the pillow. She wondered if he was dreaming about anything, and found herself amused at the thought that he might be dreaming of food.

"Right, I understand it. But since his heart is pumping at half speed, it will take longer than normal to get three tubes of blood, right?"

"Probably." Linada said. "But the closer to the heart we draw the blood from, the faster it will be. Where would be the safest place, do you think?"

Sharla scratched her chin, then began looking for a safe blood draw site. "I think this vein on the side of his neck would work." She pointed at the said vein.

The three tubes filled slowly, but surely, and were promptly emptied into the machine. "I had to build this thing myself." Linada said. "I planned on using it for Fiora, but clearly I don't have to now. Her and Shulk are adorable. I can tell they have a strong bond. As a matter of fact, I could see the love in his eyes every time he looked at her while you were all here before. Love and concern. Now that she's restored I swear he's looking at her like the alpha male of a volff pack would look at the alpha female right before they mate. I wouldn't be surprised if they did that tonight! That'd be a first. A homs child conceived on the Mechonis in the Hidden Machina Village. Those two homs that fell down from Sword Valley and are staying here now are a male and a female, but their relationship seems to be strictly platonic."

"They probably won't." Sharla said. "They'll wait until they're back home, it's more complicated than that. Plus there's not a conception every time. The woman has a...cycle. She has to be at a certain part of it to conceive."

"I know of heat cycles, but volves only mate during the fertile part. You mean to tell me that rumor is true? That homs and entia will also use the act for bonding and pleasure?"

"It is true, yes. Well, not sure about entia, but I'd assume so."

"It sounds more complicated than machina reproduction for sure. We just have to agree we want to become parents after some courtship of course, and then fire our reproductive beams into each other, and then a new life is generated from that. Can't choose the gender. Fifty fifty chance of getting either one. That's the only similarity to your kind's method."

Sharla nodded. She had to admit, that was intriguing. "Do you have any children, Linada? Do you want any?"

Linada shook her head. "Nope. I haven't bonded with any of the machina men enough. It doesn't bother me. We machina live for thousands of years, there's plenty of time to decide. I figure for a short lived race like you, it's more important to make a choice quickly."

"Yeah, especially with Colony 6 in such bad shape, I guarantee the instant Gadolt and I step back into our home, everybody will expect it from us. Gotta get a stable population going. I mean, we won't be the only ones doing that of course, but yeah." Sharla paused and looked at Gadolt's face again. "I hope at least one of our kids will have his eyes. Those sapphire blues of his just make me melt!"

"What happened to Colony 6?"

"Attacked by Egil's forces. Burnt completely to the ground. My little brother is there in charge of the reconstruction effort as we speak."

"I...see." Linada switched on the organ generation machine. "Okay, that's in progress now. Time to take those mecha parts out. Would it be wise to just reopen the gashes Egil made to put them in him?"

"Probably..." Sharla nodded slowly. "We can probably use them to replace his stomach too, but intestines, I assume would be more difficult to manuever into where they go if they're at their full size...but once they're all in place, I'll have to give him stitches. I can do that no problem. It's a very basic field medic procedure, I've stitched up wounds plenty of times. I have what I'll need for that with me." Brief pause. "I'll never forget the time Reyn lost a fight with the business end of a mechon's saw blade and I had to stitch up his chest, good grief! I've seen little kids who handle that better!"

"Good thing Gadolt's knocked out then, right?" Linada laughed.

"Oh, he'd handle it like a champ, pretty sure he's had it done before. All men are big babies about something or another though." And then Linada grabbed a surgical knife and reopened the scars, and Sharla's stomach flip flopped at the sight of the first chunk of metal covered in blood. "Poor, poor big baby...none of that metal rusted, I hope..."

"It appears that Egil used stainless, non rustable steel. He was a cruel tyrant, but at least he didn't poison this poor man's blood with rusty metal." Four mecha parts were removed, each looking like they served a different purpose. Linada probably had a good idea of what the purposes were, but Sharla was afraid she'd throw up if she asked. Normally she could handle the sight of blood! But just thinking of all the pain and suffering her man went through broke her heart and made her sick.

"Do you want me to throw these out, or keep them and clean them off so he can see what came out of him?"

"Throw them out." Sharla gagged. "I feel like throwing up looking at them, if his stomach's going to be weak, he definitely will. We can't have that." The heart monitor beeped, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh look, his heart is pumping at normal speed now." Linada said. "That was simple enough. I already sealed the blood vessels, don't worry. Now we just need to temporarily suture him shut until tomorrow when we can put in the stomach and intestines."

\----

Gadolt's eyes flickered open. He noticed he no longer had tubes in his nose. A glance at his arm revealed that it was no longer covered in metal. Looking down, he had a few large stitched up gashes on his belly...and was completely naked. The current size of his manhood disappointed him, it was shriveled and there was clearly some shrinkage. And he realized he had no feeling in it. He was attached to an IV drip and a heart monitor, but it was on wheels. And he wasn't bolted to the table.

He was halfway to the door with a bloody sheet tied around his waist to cover his nakedness when Sharla walked in. She gasped at him. "Gadolt! You need to rest! You shouldn't be up walking around yet!"

"Why can't I feel my nuts, woman? What did that metal witch do?!"

"That 'metal witch' saved your life! Give her some respect. She said it will take some time for your blood flow to go back to normal. You'll be impotent for a few days, but honestly? We shouldn't be attempting that yet anyway." He still looked like he was about to scream. Sharla gave him a stern look. "Go lie down. We'll take the IV drip and heart monitor off of you, but you need to rest. I brought in a bath robe, it'll be better than nothing until we get you some clothes. If you don't listen, remember: I have tranquilizer bullets."

"What's this about tranquilizer bullets?" Linada walked in. Gadolt tensed, but didn't growl, thankfully.

"Oh, just teasing him because he's being a bit of a butthole."

"A what?"

"He thinks he can be up walking around. He's concerned about his...male parts."

Linada blinked. "Yeah, Gadolt, your blood flow isn't entirely normal yet. Sharla explained to me how homs mating works...so I know proper blood flow is important. You'll be fine, give it a few days and that part of you should work again for that, but I'm pretty sure it'll already work for urination. But still, take it easy! I wouldn't recommend strenous activity for at least a month. Mating included. Sorry if that's an inconvenience."

"Trust me, I am VERY inconvienced right now." Gadolt grumbled. "I'm hungry, thirsty, and certain parts of me are numb. I don't think I need to explain which. Also...Sharla, you seriously explained sex to her? Are you crazy?"

"She had no ill intentions, I think she was just curious."

"That I was. Machina reproduction is way different, you know." Linada paused. "The fact that you're hungry is a good sign. We made some applesauce. Sharla tried some, said the Mechonis apples taste just as good as Bionis ones."

"Yeah. Did you know machina don't eat like we do? Sometimes they drain ether from fruits and vegetables, but they don't need to do that as often as we need to eat. Like, they can go a whole year without it!" Sharla looked like she found that really interesting. Gadolt had to admit, it was.

Gadolt took the applesauce, sat down, and started eating. "Just fruits and vegetables? So never meat? They're vegan?"

"If vegan means only consuming plants, then yes." Linada nodded. "Plants don't have blood mixed in with their ether, so they're an easier source."

"I seem to recall mechon eating people though." Gadolt said.

"Mechon are different. Egil programmed them to be more vicious and to be able to extract ether from animals like the civilized races of the Bionis." Linada paused. "Probably more of a cleanup method than anything...I guess he didn't want corpses all over everywhere."

"I guess I owe you an apology. I didn't trust you, but you're alright. Thank you for not letting me become a corpse myself."

Linada smiled and gently patted Gadolt's shoulder. "I really can't blame you, actually, but apology accepted." _He really is a good looking male homs...no wonder Sharla is so in love with him. I wonder how their offspring will turn out. How many will they have? And...I agree with Sharla, at least one should get Gadolt's eye color. That blue is too bright and vibrant to NOT pass down. Maybe in a few years I should make a trip to Colony 6 to visit them, and whatever offspring they've produced by then! That'd be really cute. Tiny homs running around, playing and causing trouble like volff pups! Shulk and Fiora are going to have cute ones too for sure._

"Guys, they're in here!" A familiar female voice sounded from outside the room. Speaking of Shulk and Fiora...now those very two had the door open and one golden haired head was poking in.

Shulk moved his head back out. "Now is not the best time, I think he's naked..."

"NAKED?"

"I didn't stutter, Reyn."

"But Fiora still had her clothes on!"

"Only because Meyneth regenerated the ones I was wearing when I was taken." Fiora paused. "Thank Bionis she did! Because I was naked under that metal shell too."

"Yeah, Shulk would pitch a tent in his pants otherwise."

"Shut up, Reyn!" And then there was a sound of a smack and Reyn yelping slightly. "You shouldn't be talking, you stare at Sharla's chest every chance you get!"

"He WHAT?!" Gadolt almost dropped his bowl of applesauce. He turned to Sharla. "Were you aware of this?"

Sharla sighed. "I was...slightly aware. Reyn reminded me of you sometimes and I admit he is kind of...cute, but you are the one I love. In a way having Reyn around kept me going, kept me hoping and praying for your safe return." She grabbed the bath robe from the corner and handed it to Gadolt. "Put this on. I'll turn away if you want me to."

"Eh, both you and Linada already saw it anyway. It's shriveled though." Gadolt removed the sheet and put on the robe as Linada took the empty bowl and spoon. "When my blood flow is back to normal and all my strength is back, babe, it will be all yours, and trust me on this, it isn't normally this unimpressive."

Sharla smiled and nuzzled his cheek. "Don't beat yourself up, it was impressive enough when I saw it."

"Is he clothed?" Shulk's voice. "Fiora said she wants to talk to him. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, we have a connection." Fiora explained. "Shulk told me Egil created four faced mechon. Two died in that state, one completely deserving of his fate and the other probably not, so it's sad. Two survived and were restored to their true selves, although via different methods. Those two survivors being us, of course. I'd like to get to know you and compare experiences, if that's okay."

Gadolt looked at Sharla, and she gave him an encouraging smile. He turned to face the door. "Sure, why not? I'm covered up now, come on in."

\----

Two weeks and five days had passed since Gadolt's restoration. He was getting stronger every day, and his and Sharla's wedding was a few weeks away. They had scheduled it far enough out that they'd be certain it'd be safe to consummate their love. Everyone was back home, and they'd both gotten a hero's welcome upon stepping foot into Colony 6. They had a freshly built house. Gadolt was naturally a big help in the reconstruction effort, he could haul around heavy wooden beams quite easily even if all his strength wasn't back yet.

It would have been a typical night if it wasn't for what they would later call "the donut incident". Sharla was about to doze off when a pungent stench hit her nostrils. "Gadolt! What the hell?"

"Sorry."

"I think you better go wipe after that one!"

"Ha ha ha...very funny." Gadolt rolled his eyes.

A minute later, the stench returned along with a loud rumble. "Ugh!" Sharla nearly gagged. "Point your butt the other direction! Why didn't Linada tell me you'd eventually have terrible gas?!"

"I'm not eating a donut again, looks like."

"You ate a DONUT? You know you were SUPPOSED to be on a bland diet for three weeks!"

"I know, but..."

"No buts!" Sharla snapped. "That is AWFUL! Get up. You're sleeping on the couch the rest of the night! Fumigate the living room, anywhere's better than in here!"

"Well at least I'm not puking."

"That wouldn't smell near as bad! I mean it, go!"

\----

A full month had passed, and Gadolt was completely recovered. He'd eaten pancakes for breakfast the morning of the wedding and acted like he'd gotten a gift from the spirit of the Bionis itself. And no gas! They were both grateful for that.

Now it was the night of the wedding. Sharla couldn't stop smiling at how handsome he looked in his tux. "We made it!" She purred at him. "All you went through, all that time I spent worrying about you and missing you...it all led to this!"

"It would have happened anyway. But it does make this even better." Gadolt smiled so hard his face almost hurt.

Sharla stood on her tiptoes and tried to push Gadolt's shoulders down. "Piggy back ride, please! Just like old times."

He knelt and picked her up, chuckling. "The reception's ending. Next stop, the bedroom?"

"Where else?" She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and he smiled and nuzzled her, then began carrying her to their house a few blocks away. An old man named Gorman saw them, but just smiled and shook his head and went about his business. They were too overwhelmed by love and lust to notice him.

The tux and the gown came off the instant they were in their bedroom. The sex lasted a little under fifteen minutes and he was quite well endowed so he made her bleed some, but the sheer passion and overall steaminess of the act was enough to make her not care about that. They could both agree that their consummation couldn't be better as they cuddled for awhile before falling asleep.

A month and a half later, Sharla approached Gadolt while he was watching TV. "A bunnit died." She had the biggest grin on her face.

Gadolt blinked at Sharla. "So? Why is that exciting?"

"I don't think you heard me. A bunnit died."

"I heard you loud and clear. If there's a dead bunnit in the yard get rid of it before it attracts volves."

Sharla threw up her arms in exasperation. "You are so DENSE!" She stomped into the bathroom and came back with a positive pregnancy test and shoved it in Gadolt's face. His eyes widened. "...Oh, not an actual dead bunnit." Then he broke into a huge grin. "A honeymoon baby! That's awesome! Thank Bionis, my fertility is fine! Gotta hand it to that machina doctor, she's a miracle worker!"

Sharla hugged her husband tenderly. "The repopulation of Colony 6...it has begun. Well, as far as fresh new lives go that is."

"Our kid will be the first birth in the rebuilt colony. Won't that be special?"

"Damn right it will!"


	2. Obligatory smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can figure out where this would go.

Gadolt knelt in the bedroom doorway and smirked. “Choo choo! The train has arrived at Sausage Station! All passengers please unboard!”

“Sausage Station? Was that a dirty joke?” Sharla blinked and stepped down.

“What else would it be? No sausages here...unless you count the one in my pants.”

Sharla laughed. “If you’re trying to turn me on already, you’re doing a good job, I admit. When we were kids you’d say the train arrived at the carnival most of the time, so that caught me off guard.”

“We’re not kids anymore. We’re a couple of newlyweds.” Gadolt smiled. “But honestly, if I were to go back in time and find that fluffy haired little boy I used to be, or even the lanky teenager with big feet, and tell him one day he’d be married to the girl he considered a sister after being some evil metal man’s freaking science experiment, well, younger me would probably ask what kind of crazy shit current me is smoking.” Sharla was on the bed now taking her gown off and seducing him with her gaze. Gadolt bit his lower lip and let out a purring growl. “...You’re gorgeous. I’m so lucky...you’re all mine, I gotta have you." 

“Come over here and get it then.” Sharla purred. He was beside her in a flash, stripping down to nothing as she did the same. Those belly scars of his were still brutal looking, even with the stitches removed, and she felt a pang of sympathy looking at them. But she turned her attention elsewhere. She had seen that part of him before during the unmechonization surgery...he wasn’t kidding when he said it’d been shriveled. It wasn’t hard yet, but it just looked stronger, ready to spring into action any minute. 

“Give it to me straight, medic.” He gave her a concerned, yet tender look. “Will these scars ever fade?” 

“Please, call me your wife. I...doubt it, they’re pretty deep, you’re lucky to be alive.”

“So I’ll have them the rest of my life?”

“Probably. But come on, let’s go.” She lunged at him, grabbed him, and started a kiss on the lips. Their tongues flicked against each other as she cuddled as close to him as possible and he wrapped her in a bear hug. Oddly enough, even though he’d been unmechonized for a little over a month, he hadn’t felt fully human again until now. At the same time he almost felt animalistic, her feminine scent filling his nostrils and triggering his most primal biological urges. _She’s so devoted to me...she could’ve gone after Reyn, but she didn’t. I must...make this the best ever for her. Without hurting her…_

He decided she couldn’t read his mind, so he better say what he was thinking out loud. “I want to make you...climax. You deserve it, after being so loyal to me and never giving up hope. Tell me what to do to achieve that.”

“Just touch me a little, down here.” She grabbed his hand and moved it down, making eye contact and nearly melting at the look in his eyes. It was a perfect mixture of love and lust...and that color! It was like he had a couple of sapphires in his eye sockets.

“Damn, you’re so wet...I must be doing something right.”

“Of course you are-oh Bionis, you’re huge.” She had glanced down for just a second, and what she saw was both super arousing and slightly nerve wracking. How was that going to fit? It had to...somehow.

He looked down, blinked, then looked back up. “Well I definitely have proper blood flow back...but I knew that the minute it started itching like, a few days after the surgery.” He paused to remove his hand from the area between her legs and wipe his fingers on the sheets. “...Are you ready?”  She nodded. “It will probably hurt a little and I’m sorry, but…”

 _Easy there, gentle...nice and slow…_ He gritted his teeth, limiting his strength as he slowly slid into her. She winced. He was hurting her a bit...but she looked up at him and smiled. “I’m fine, it hurts, but it’s a good kind of hurt, I don’t care.”

His thrusts were jittery and awkward, but slow and passionate, and it seemed like she was getting more used to the slight pain each time he moved inward. She remembered how Linada had thought his balls were tumors. Thank Bionis she’d been there to prevent her from removing them, or else this wouldn’t be happening! And she’d have to help repopulate Colony 6 with someone else...Reyn was kind of charming, but he was getting serious with a defense force soldier in Colony 9, according to the grapevine, and plus, he wouldn’t want to leave his own home. With Gadolt alive and well, Sharla couldn’t betray him.

As he bent over and kissed her on the lips while still keeping a good thrusting rhythm, she reached down and caressed those very parts she was thankful Linada didn’t remove. He seemed to jolt slightly, like he was surprised to feel her touching him down there, but he didn’t yelp or anything so clearly it didn’t hurt him. He purred into her mouth instead. “Keep doing that please, it feels awesome. How does what I’m doing feel?” He raised his head.

“The soreness is fading, you’re stretching me out, keep going.” She sighed. “Oh yes, this feels great…” Her hand tightened around him, she was gently squeezing his balls now. She looked up, aiming to scan his face for any sign of discomfort and if she saw some, she’d stop squeezing. What she saw was dilated pupils and a big, satisfied grin, and he let out a blissful growl. Clearly she’d gotten him over the edge, he was shooting into her, she could tell by how his shaft was pulsing and throbbing inside her.

That growl of his...when they weren’t hostile, his growls were so sexy sounding. She thought she might be climaxing herself, but wasn’t sure. She moaned at him anyway. “Yes. YES. Oh hell yeah.” She realized she was still squeezing him and her nails were digging into the soft flesh, so she removed her hand.

“You pinched me, but I didn’t care. Just don’t...make it a habit, it did hurt a little.” He pulled out, panting, then curled up next to her with a tired smile.

He had made her bleed. But he was looking at her face so he didn’t notice. “A good kind of hurt like you were giving me?” She gestured to the blood stain on the bedsheets, and he frowned. “Don’t worry, it shouldn’t happen again…"

“I guess, but...it’s still a pain I don’t want every time.”

“My sentiments exactly...we should be fine next time.” She placed her head on his chest. 

He nuzzled her forehead. “I’m beat, I’m going to sleep. Without my shorts on, I admit I’ve slept in my birthday suit before when it’s really hot out. Plus I gotta air out the lower region and calm it down…”

He was out almost as soon as he hit the pillow. She managed to throw on her underwear and a T shirt from the closet before curling up next to him and falling asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that this is an AU and what I wish would have happened in canon. Reyn and Sharla do have sparks, I admit...but I grew really attached to Gadolt and was rooting for him to survive. Broke my heart finding out he doesn't. 
> 
> Thanks to anyone who reads this anyway.


End file.
